


Birthday Wish!

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Nayeon's birthday, confessing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Birthday Wish!

Nayeon had wanted one thing; the confidence to confess. It's been close to a year since she has kept this to herself, of course, she doesn't know why she hasn't said anything. But as she sits on her bed with a cupcake in her hand, and a single candle. She waits for midnight, ready to make a wish for her birthday. It was completely quiet throughout the house, making her feel more than a little lonely. As it became a new day Nayeon, closed her eyes thinking of the one thing. She really wanted before blowing out the candle, tasting the icing she took a deep breath. A few moments later her phone lit up, her heart began to race.

She couldn’t help but smile, when she noticed it was from Sana.

_“Happy birthday Nayeonnie n_n.”_

Of course, she thought about her reply. Then

_“I’ll see you in the morning ^_^//.”_

 

With a quick reply, Nayeon decided to go to sleep. Dreaming of how she would confess, to Sana her best friend. When she wakes up the next morning, not only is she happy because it's her birthday. But she feels like it's the perfect time, reaching for her phone. There's a slew of messages from her friends, none of them make her smile like the ones from Sana. 

_"Nayeonnie can I come by now to give you, your present first."_

_"I don't want to show it to anyone else."_

 

Taking a moment as she opens up their chat.

_"of course, you can come by Sana n_n."_

It was plain to see she was excited, it was only a manner of ten minutes later. When she heard the knock at the door, as soon as she opened it. She immediately hugged "happy birthday," she smiled as she held her. Nayeon couldn't tell but Sana, was feeling nervous. The first part of her present was a letter, "okay this is only a small part of your present." Nayeon simply smiled a little as she was, handed a letter she took a deep breath. It wasn't long but, what was said was enough. 

_"Nayeonnie,_

_I'm putting this out there, I have feelings for you. I have for a while, and today seemed the perfect day to confess. That I love you so much, more than a best friend."_

Nayeon had a couple of happy tears, she slowly looked up the first thing she said. "You beat me too it" Sana was a little confused, Nayeon held her hands. "I made a wish last night to have, the confidence to confess." She smiled a little "there's only one thing to do now," the next moment she pulled her that little bit closer. Before gently holding her face, and kissing her softly. After a minute or two they both felt, happy as they laughed a little. Before kissing again Nayeon couldn't be happier, as they held each other for a while.

Nayeon smiled "this is the best birthday," Sana smiled proudly "and it's not over yet." A few minutes pass before "now come on, get dressed so we can head out." Nayeon was more than happy, to hear that as she headed to her room. She smiled so happily when Sana did her hair, once she was ready. "You look absolutely beautiful" Nayeon blushed, and then giggled a little. As they headed out Nayeon had a feeling, that Sana wouldn't say a thing about where they were headed. "So, where are we heading" Sana simply held her hand.

"I'm not going to spoil the fun," even though that didn't ease her curiosity. Nayeon didn't mind she was happy, with how the day was going anyway. A little while later they arrived, at the train station. Where they were met by Mina, Jihyo who were more than happy to hug the birthday girl. Of course, they had noticed how Sana and Nayeon, were as they boarded the train. Jihyo couldn't help herself "so, are you ready for some fun." She knew her friend was teasing her, "I am but I don't think anything could top Sana's present." To that she smiled proudly, adding "I told you."

They distracted the birthday girl enough, so she was completely surprised when she noticed where they were. "Oh my god you guys" they laughed a little, "time to have some fun for your birthday." After a five minute walk they were at their destination, a art and music festival. Nothing would have been able to wipe the smile, off of her face. It was safe to say Nayeon, was speechless she was so distracted. That she missed the high-five Mina and Jihyo shared, Sana laughed a little as she stuck by Nayeon's side. There were so many wonderful things to see.

It was not unusual for them to lose sight of their friends, besides at least Sana was with the one she loved. Of course, they took plenty of photos. It was the perfect day for all of them, with a simple notion that Nayeon won't forget how much she loves today. They all met up again at lunch filling, the little food court with laughter. Which incidentally caused them to gain attention, which Nayeon felt a little embarrassed about. It was no surprise that her friends laughed, more quietly this time. 


End file.
